


It Started From a Mistake

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Hyeongseob-centric, I still dont know Woojin's personality, M/M, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: Hyungseob unintentionally latches onto Woojin's helpful demeanour when he accidentally joins the dance club. Maybe he even went too deep into the void of Woojin's charms....P.S. Apparently its Hyeongseob? But I used Hyungseob the entire way.





	It Started From a Mistake

He felt the sweat droplets trickle down the back of his neck as he stood, hunched over, both hands ontop of his knees, huffing for air. His muscles were exhausted and his lungs ached as he lifted his head to meet the eyes of his reflection. Hyungseob straightened up. “Thanks for staying with me Woojin-ah”, he gasped out between breaths, flashing a quick smile to his red-haired friend who stood behind him the dimly lit dance room. Woojin nodded in response, gesturing for Hyungseob to continue with their practice. When Hyungseob had first walking into the dance club studio to sign up, he didn’t even know what he was getting himself into, 3 practices a week? Sure he could do that! It wasn’t like he had no time on his hands to even attend club activities, so Hyungseob joined. He didn’t realise his mistake or that he was this clumsy until they started practice.

Hyungseob mentally cursed at himself as he flailed around during his first practice sessions. He could feel his cheeks heat up from the humiliation of being the only one in the entire club who seemed to own 2 left feet. Who knew dancing would be this hard? It was only his first week at his new school, just settling with his new squad of friends and getting scolded by the b-boying senior of the dance club: Kang Daniel. He could only hang his head low as he received the lecture about his lacking skills and the fact that he was bringing the entire team down in shame. “ _It was really a mistake to sign up”_ Hyungseob thought to himself, it was too late to quit anyway. Hyungseob sighed again.

Determined to not let his club members down, Hyungseob stayed back after dance practice, watching mirrored clips of the club’s practice and attempting to perfect his moves in the empty room. He was so engaged within his practice he didn’t realise the door of the practice room opening. Woojin peeked his head through the doorway, catching sight of Hyungseob with both earphones in, unable to hear him. Woojin closed the door behind him as he joined Hyungseob. When Hyungseob glanced up he gasped, straightening up and immediately disposing of the earphones turning to face Woojin in shock. “Keep practising, I’ll help you”, was what Woojin had said to Hyungseob that day. Together, Hyungseob learnt exactly how to move in order to improve himself. The next practice, Hyungseob felt himself glow at the satisfactory smile and pat on the back he received from Kang Daniel.

 He learnt quickly that he shared music classes with Park Woojin and they became quick friends. Hyungseob often sort out the other for help with his dance as well as sometimes his lyric writing. Woojin never seemed to mind, agreeing to help the other with his requests, guiding him along and helping him settle in. They spent more time together than Hyungseob could admit but he didn’t mind. He liked being with Woojin.

 

Their practice today was different. Today marked the day before the school’s annual festival, the day when the dance club would be performing in front of the entire school to see. Hyungseob never felt so nervous before, even when he was sitting the trigonometry test 2 months ago, the one he didn’t even study for. He found himself unconsciously looking for Woojin during their practices, his personal teacher, the one who had always been there to help him during his practices. “Can you check my moves again?” Hyungseob got up from his spot on the ground next to Woojin, expectantly waiting for the other to stand too. Woojin sighed, “Hyungseob, I’ve already checked them 5 times in the last 30 minutes. You have the moves already don’t stress too much about the performance.” Hyungseob pouted in reply. “Ah, fine. Go from the beginning.” Woojin stood up tossing his water bottle to the side, his eagle eyes watching Hyungseob’s moves as he started to dance again.

 

Hyungseob paced around the room, wringing his hands nervously. “You’ll be fine.” Woojin patted his shoulders, placing both his ice-cold hands into his, warming them. Hyungseob grimaced out of nervousness, “What if I mess up?” he asked. “You didn’t mess up in the last 5 dance practices, you’ll be fine.” Woojin reassured him. “Thanks” Hyungseob coughed out. Woojin gave him one last pat before they headed out onto the stage.

Hyungseob burst back into the waiting room, gasping for air, the sounds of cheering and applause still audible even in the waiting room. Woojin followed him soon after with a worried expression. “Hyungseob are you ok? Why did you run here? We should watch the rest of the performances.” Hyungseob looked over in shock before throwing himself at Woojin, hand still shaking with adrenaline from their performance. “I did it,” he gasped, “I finished the performance.” Woojin wrapped his hands around his shaking friend, “Yeah, you killed it on that stage, you can still hear all the excited people” he whispered softly, patting Hyungseob’s hair, waiting for the other to calm down. Woojin continued to cradle the other in his arms as he felt him relax into his embrace. When he deemed him calm enough, he led the pair outside into the cheering audience.

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and Hyungseob mentally groaned from the reminders his friends had been giving him. “Hey hyung, do you have anyone you’re going to confess to?” Euiwoong had brought up the topic during one lunch time. Hyungseob had immediately inhaled a grain of rice, choking from the shock of the sudden question. Euiwoong thumped at his back, passing him a bottle of water in order to help him recover. “No, I don’t have a crush or anyone I want to do anything special too, how about you?” Hyungseob replied. “Aye…,” Euiwoong teased, “what happened to Woojin who would always help you with your dance? You mentioned him so much he can’t just be a friend; there’s gotta be something more!” Hyungseob fought the urge to slam his lunch tray onto Euiwoong’s head at his remark. “There’s absolutely nothing between us, other than the fact that he still helps me with practice and I take music classes with him.” He retorted back. “Then explain why your cheeks are turning red.” Euiwoong shot back, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at his hyung’s bright red face. Hyungseob slapped his hands over his cheeks and groaned.

 

Hyungseob flopped onto his bed, still clothed in his uniform. Euiwoong’s words floated through his brain. “ _Did he really like Woojin more than a friend?”_ Hyungseob sighed, turning to look at the framed photo of the dance club on his bedside table. Hyungseob in the photo had his arm swung around Woojin who was winking, showing his snaggletooth to the camera. Hyungseob smiled. “ _Maybe I do like him,”_ he could feel his cheeks heating up as he replayed the moments he had spent together in the dance studio. _Woojin’s giggles echoed through the entire room as Hyungseob lay against the cool floor, laughing along with the joke Woojin had cracked._ Hyungseob slapped his hands over his face again, his ears visibly tinted, he groaned, “ _I do like him!”_ he thought, this is bad.

Hyungseob and Woojin had been close during school, but with the days leading up to Valentine’s Day, Hyungseob took all his effort to avoid Woojin. He didn’t stay behind after dance practices, constantly skipped the classes he shared with him, refusing to acknowledge his feelings. “So, care to explain why you’ve been avoiding Woojin?” Euiwoong asked as he slid his lunch tray across the table in front of Hyungseob. Hyungseob cleared his throat, “There’s nothing going on. I just haven’t been feeling well these days.” Euiwoong raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t explain why Woojin’s been asked about why you’ve avoided him.” Hyungseob gulped before quickly excusing himself from the table. He quickly emptied his tray, heading to the nearest washroom, unintentionally bumping into Woojin. Hyungseob looked down at his shoes, attempting to slide past. Woojin grabbed onto Hyungseob’s wrist. “Hyungseob…” Hyungseob gulped at Woojin’s short greeting, “We need to talk” Woojin finished. He dragged Hyungseob through the corridors until they ended up on the rooftop of their school building.

Hyungseob sank down onto the bench waiting for Woojin to speak. “Why are you avoiding me?” Woojin finally spoke up, turning to face Hyungseob. Hyungseob looked up, “I don’t know. I… I was just thinking about something Euiwoong said but I shouldn’t have avoided you.” He muttered quietly. “But what he said was true. I just, really wanted to figure out my feelings before I talked to you again like this. Euiwoong made me realise that spending all this time with you made me develop some feelings for you. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around you” Hyungseob started blabbering, attempting to explain himself. Woojin looked on, watching Hyungseob’s cheeks slowly flare up as he continued blabbering on. He sighed, “You’re even clumsy with your words, I can’t believe it.” Hyungseob stopped talking staring at Woojin in confusion. Woojin crouched down so that he was at eye level with Hyungseob, a small smile dancing across his face. “So you realised you like me?” Woojin asked, his own cheeks tinted with red too, Hyungseob’s mouth opened and closed in shock at the revelation. “Uhh…” Woojin placed his hand on the back of Hyungseob’s nape, bringing his lips dangerously close to Hyungseob’s. “I like you too.” He whispered, his breath danced across Hyungseob’s lips and he felt the other shudder before he connected their lips. Hyungseob’s eyes widened in shock before they shuttered to a close, leaning into the kiss, the butterflies previously dancing in his stomach when Woojin had initially dragged him returned and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck.

They broke away, both gasping for air, their tinted cheeks obvious against the white of their uniform. Hyungseob looked away shyly, “I’ll… head back now…” he didn’t make it far before Woojin grabbed onto his wrist again, “Hyungseob, you can’t just walk away,” Woojin sighed, fixing Hyungseob’s uniform and hair, leaning in until he was close enough to Hyungseob’s ear, he whispered, “I’ll see you later, _boyfriend_.” Woojin straightened up, fixing his own collar before walking back down. When Woojin was out of earshot, Hyungseob slapped his face a few times. “ _Was that real?”_ Hyungseob thought in shock.

 

Hyungseob peeped through the door to the dance studio, sighting Woojin he gulped, quickly trying to back out of the room. “Hyungseob-ah! You turned up today!” Woojin exclaimed, immediately racing to the door to pull Hyungseob into the room. Hyungseob came face to face with half the dance club looking at the pair with shock-confused expressions. “What? Just because we started dating doesn’t mean he’s not still Hyungseob.” Woojin said as a reply to the faces of his fellow dancers. Hyungseob could feel his face heat up at the word “boyfriend” before he felt Woojin give him a quick peck on the cheek, dragging him across the room to place his bag down. Hyungseob felt his cheeks and his ears flare up from the whistles the other dancers made. He could get used to this; he had to, especially when Woojin was his _boyfriend._ Hyungseob felt his face flush again when he met Woojin’s eyes in the mirror, his snaggletooth cutely peeking out from between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Jinseob! Woojin's true personality still remains a mystery to me and because of that, this is a Hyungseob-centric oneshot.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! Requests as well :) Happy Reading!


End file.
